


House

by brzuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, leg grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzuya/pseuds/brzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are really good friends. They secretly really care about each other, maybe a little more than normal friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on archive of our own. basically the bottom line is hinata is gonna piss on kageyama...so if that grosses you out i advise you to not read this lmao.

 

Kageyama and Hinata are really good friends. Even best friends so to say. No matter how much they deny it they are really close. They spend most of their time together. Playing volleyball, eating lunch together, hanging out at Kageyama's house, studying for exams. Whatever it is they secretly really care for eachother. A lot more than normal friends. Let's just say they show it in different ways.

 

     Friday after practice as usual Hinata asks Kageyama to spend the night with him, after the game Saturday. Hinata takes his shirt off. Starting to change back into his school uniform. He jumps on the bench, and laughs. He does this every time they are in the locker room. “Kageyama” he yells out. “Im taller than you” he says playfully. Hinata's hair is ruffled from taking his shirt off, and has a big grin on his face. Kageyama obviously thinks this is irresistible, and bites his tongue. Not wanting to say something to weird. “You do this everyday…” he says sounding bored, but blushing a little. Hinata's eyes glisten, and he walks towards Kageyama. “Want to spend the night with me again” he exclaims. Kageyama feels overjoyed That he asked, Well he does every Friday. He loves when Hinata spends the night. “Yeah alright” he says closing his locker, and walking out. “I'll see you Saturday for the game”

 

   Saturday has come and Kageyama and Hinata both play hard at the game. Once again they are in the locker room. Hinata looks like good vibes are radiating off him. Kageyama can't help but smile. Hinata notices the smile, and opens his mouth over dramatic in awe. “KAGEYAMA” he runs over to him. Giving him a big hug. Kageyama is in the middle of changing, and his arms are in his shirt above his head. “W-what are you doin” Kageyama mutters out. “Hugging you duhhh.” Hinata pulls away humming to himself, and continuing to change. Kageyama is left there speechless. He then continues as well. They walk out of the locker room, and to Kageyama’s house. When they get there Kageyama finds a note on the kitchen table.

 

 Going to a friends house for a birthday!!! Be back tomorrow.

 

That's weird Kageyama thinks. Oh well, he notices Hinata looking around his house. “Hinata, what do you want to do.” What Hintata really wants to do is go to the bathroom. Its not that bad, so he doesn't want to bother Kageyama with asking where the bathroom is again. “ Movie?” he says. Kageyama nods and grabs a classic scary movie, and pops it in. “Im going to get some soda” Kageyama says. He comes back with two tall glasses of Coke. He sits down and gulps his down. Hinata looks at him as the liquid flows down his throat. Kageyama got up to get this for me....he sighs and chugs his. He wiggles a little. He notices Kageyama a little closer to him, and catches him staring. He really needs to piss and they're starting a movie. They lock eyes. Hinata loses eye contact..this is so embarrassing does he know???? Hinata thinks. He really needs to go now, he squirms his legs together. Kageyama notices Hinata and his whole face goes red. He scoots a little closer now. He's sitting so close their thighs almost overlap. He puts his fist on Hinata’s thigh, and slowly unravels his hand. His fingers tickle his thigh. Hinata looks up, he can't help but be turned on. He lets out a small moan. He's trying really hard not to pee his pants.

 

    By now Kageyama is hard. He sucks a big gulp of air. He stokes Hinata's leg again. This time fondeling his penis. Hinata lets out another moan, making Kageyama's dick even bigger and harder. “K-Kageyama stop..” Hinata says looking down. Kageyama looks sorry “Really?” he questions. “No” Hinata says. Kageyama feels his heart jump, and he leans over to him kissing him. Their tongues interlock. Now they're just clashing there tongues, out of there mouths. They mouth moan loudly. Hinata suddenly stands up. He looks down at Kageyama, sitting there with a buldge in his pants looking flustered. He straddles Kageyama slowly starting to grind on him. Kageyama moans loudly. He didn't expect this out of him. He feels so good like this. Hinata countines, he's shaking even more now. “I need to piss” Hinata says as its not obvious at all. Kageyama stays quiet while he keeps grinding. Suddenly Hinata moans loudly. He finally lets it out. He stops grinding and ends up pissing all over Kageyama. He's breathing heavily. Kageyama bits his lip feeling warm liquid run down his thigh. “H-Hinata?” Hinata doesn't reply. Realising he just peed all over Kageyama. He starts crying all over him. Seeing Hinata peeing on him made him even more hot. “Im going to cum..” Kageyama whispers, and he cums in his own pants. Hinata looks at Kageyama realising he got off to that. He's even more turned on now. With his red eyes and running nose he starts grinding again more aggressive. The credits for the movie end. “Good movie Eh?” Kageyama says smirking.


End file.
